Flak trooper (Red Alert 3)
The flak trooper was the Soviet Union's anti-vehicle and anti-air infantry during the Third World War and The Uprising. Background Not much is known about the background of the Flak Troopers, other than that they were Gulag inmates who were forced to carry out their sentences on the battlefield. Because of this, they were given the undesirable task of carrying heavy flak cannons and volatile anti-vehicle mines. Statistics imply that only about 28% of all Flak Troopers deployed in combat manage to complete their sentences and return as free men. 81% of these ex-Flak Troopers re-enlist, entering the Soviet war machine once again as Conscripts. Interestingly, 48% of all Flak Troopers also suffer from hearing damage. As for the cause, Magnetic Mines are a prime suspect. Abilities In-game They are especially formidable when garrisoned in buildings. They are cheap, moderately effective anti-tank units and very effective anti-air units, easily equal to the Javelin soldier and superior to the Tankbuster in terms of versatility. However, they are still very vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons and can be crushed by tanks. Even so, they are an essential complement to any infantry attack force. Assessment Pros *Effective against vehicles and aircraft, particularly when garrisoned *Magnetic mines are a good counter to tanks *Mines inflict more damage than both Javelin's missiles and Tankbuster's plasma shots. *If an enemy vehicle crushes a Flak Trooper when wielding magnetic mines, they will detonate, damaging the vehicle. Cons *Weak against infantry *Mines can only be applied vehicles and structures *Vulnerable to anti-infantry units *Their flak cannon is weak against heavy armour and structures *Mines are melee weapons and require the Flak Trooper to close in on the target, at the risk of getting shot or crushed. Quotes Created *''Flak trooper, doing my time!'' Selected *''Flak trooper!'' *''Yep!'' *''Where's that food you promised?'' *''What's it gonna be?'' *''Someone's gonna pay!'' *''Just wait 'til I get these chains off!'' *''Who wants a piece of this?'' *''I'm innocent, I swear!'' *''Beats being in the gulag...'' *''So this what they call community service...'' *''You're gonna make me carry this?!'' *''I have to carry this around?'' Switching to magnetic mines *''Mines ready!'' *''Mines!'' Switching to flak cannon *''Flak ready!'' *''Alright, flak cannon!'' Moving *''Okay, but then I rest!'' *''I'm going!'' *''Whatever!'' *''Alright!'' *''If you say so!'' *''Ye! Ye!'' *''What do I get?'' Garrisoning structure *''Get in there!'' *''Whats in there?'' *''They serve food?'' *''Just don't lock the door!'' Attacking land *''Flak 'em!'' *''Kill!'' *''Punish them!'' *''Is he next?'' *''Here's your share!'' *''There, see what it's like!'' Attacking air *''They're staring us down!'' *''You ain't hiding from nobody!'' *''Think you're safe up there?!'' *''Heads up!'' *''A little butterfly!'' *''Na khvatay! (Here grab it!)'' Attacking with magnetic mines *''Hold this for me!'' *''Stash it!'' *''Kaboom!'' *''Hehehe!'' *''Let 'em have it!'' *''Hehehe....!'' Moving to attack *''Let's see how this thing works...'' *''What have I got to lose!?'' *''They have it coming!'' *''Let's get this over with!'' *''Time for their medicine!'' In combat *''That's right, sucker!'' *''And there's more coming!'' *''Ah, don't cry now!'' *''Come on, punk!'' *''Let's riot!'' *''Can I go free now?'' *''So this is war!'' Under fire *''I've seen worse!'' *''They don't scare me!'' *''They won't take me alive!'' *''You think that hurts?'' *''Ahh! That hurts!'' *''Nu ty kozyol! ( Russian: "Hey, you a**hole" )'' Trivia *When wielding Magnetic Mines and are not selected, Flak Troopers toss the mines like toys, even accidentally drop them to ground, if that occurs, they're seen frightened and expect the mines will explode, thus take evasive action. This is akin to Grenadier squads from Tiberium Wars. *The Hammer and Sickle seen in the Flak Trooper's flak cannon in the cameo cannot be seen in their ingame model. *Flak Troopers status as convicts forced to carry their sentence is based on Shtrafbats - Soviet penal battalions that fought on the Eastern Front in World War II. Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal